


Wrapped around her little finger.

by Unstablewalnut



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstablewalnut/pseuds/Unstablewalnut
Summary: Coach Williams introduces the top female fencer of Canada in the under sixteens age group to the fencing team. Charlie Dubois is full of surprises. Just as she's got the team looking up and down and left and right, she unleashes the worst surprise yet. At least, it's bad to Seiji anyway.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The first bout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website! Give me constructive criticism please!

"Guys, meet Charlie Dubois. She's the top female fencer in Canada of your age, so I invited her here to teach you guys a couple pointers." Next to coach Williams is a girl 16 years old, with dark long hair dyed scarlet at the tips in a ponytail. Her eyes are a deep brown, like deer fur. Sun kissed skin, like she's spent a lot of time on a beach or a lake.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you all! I was really excited when coach Williams invited me here, and I can't wait to fence you guys!" Her voice was smooth and sweet, like molasses. But just slow enough that you could tell she picked her words carefully. A slight French accent speckled her words  
"I wanna start fencing now. So... who wants to go first?"  
Without thinking, Nicholas stood up. "I'll go."  
Charlie studied him carefully, then turned to everyone else.  
"Who's the rookie here?" When they all pointed to Nickolas, she smiled.  
"All right, lets go.  
"Ales!" The first thing that surprised Nicholas was her movement. It wasn't very fast, but she moved like water, always out of reach. There! an opening!. Nickolas moved in for a hit. but at the last moment, Charlie ducked and... rolled between his legs? A baffled Nicholas turned around just in time to see Charlies blade hit him in the leg.  
"Is that against the rules?" Aiden asked Harvard.  
"No, I don't think so. But I'm surprised she can move like that. She's pretty tall and slender." Even Seiji looked Baffled.  
During the first break, with the score 2 - 7 for Charlie, Nicholas Saw the girl's smile turn wider  
"I heard that guy Aiden's the big talker. I also heard that he couldn't get through you." they did weapons check. "What happens if I crack you open?"  
Nicholas looked confused, and Charlie leaned forward.  
"I bet you have some family problems, huh?"  
Nicholas jerked back up, bitter fear wrapping around his body like thick, oily smoke. Does she know? How does she know?  
"So you do. Is it daddy issues? Or mommy problems? Maybe a little bit of both!"  
Nicholas's breathing became ragged, panic chasing away his fencing skills.  
By the third break, Nicholas was in tatters and The score was 2 - 14.  
"Ales!" But it was already over. Charlies Fleche was faster than even Seiji's.  
Before she left, Charlie leaned over to Nicholas, who had both hands on the floor, breathing Shakely. Now he noticed a more menacing side of her. Charlies brown eyes her sharp and cold, like hard packed dirt. Her hair looked as though the tips had been dripping blood. Her smile, stretching wider, looked like a shattered picture frame. She brought her lips to his ear, and whispered two words that he replayed in his mind over and over again when he went to bed.  
"You're cute."


	2. Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know it's bad children. Give me negative feedback.

"Nicholas, are you okay?" Bobby looked at him with worry. He had heard about the match against Charlie, and naturally, checked on him in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicholas replied. To tell the truth, he had spent all night trying to go to sleep, but Charlie's words rang sharp in his ears like alarm bells.

Your cute.

He wasn't even sure if he liked girls! Sure, it had been a bit harder to talk to Seiji these days, and he started getting flustered when he got a little too close. Sometimes he found himself staring at him while coach Williams talked strategy. Eye's so dark it's like you could fall into them and never get out. Hair tousled like waves of ink. And that small black dot on his cheek that made him want him more. No not to want him. To beat him. To make him his rival.

But the more he thought about it, the more he got confused. Does my heart racing whenever I see him mean I like him? I thought it means I hate him. 

"Hey Nicholas."

His head shot up, moving to see Charlie smiling at him. She seemed to forget his meltdown from yesterday. She looked like a dream today, all smiles and dark eyes and chocolate hair.  
She turned to Bobby, looking confused for a moment.

"Are you a girl too? I thought this was an all boys school!" Charlie asked. Not in a sarcastic way, but in a plain question. Bobby reddened and almost folded into himself. " I-I'm a boy." He said, and nearly ran out of the cafeteria.

Others stared at Charlie, either surprised or disgusted that she asked that question, but she didn't seem to care. 

"Eat lunch with me Nickolas. We need to talk."

The more he stared at her, the more she reminded him of Seiji. The same dark, sharp eyes. High cheekbones, a wolfish smile of her face. No, not a wolf. A brown fox with a red tail. 

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Nicholas cursed himself silently. His voice had been raised a few octaves higher.

"I... wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rattle you. I get a bit competitive sometimes, and I just wanted to see what made you tick." She looked up with soft brown eyes, like an ox's hide. "I haven't had a lot of friends."

Nicholas flinched. That was the same thing Seiji had said the night before first getting their team uniforms! He shoved those thoughts away, and reflexively put a hand over Charlies. Her eye's widened.

"It's fine. Eugene, the other reserve, can get like that sometimes too. Just... Try to warm up to the guys, okay?" He smiled, but it didn't quite meet his eye's. Charlie knew this, but it didn't bother her. She decided to see how everything went.

Meanwhile, the team looked on, dumbfounded. She went from talking and grinning like Aiden to a flustered and shy Bobby! What was going on? 

"Keep an eye on Charlie. Make sure she doesn't... Hurt Nicholas in any way." Harvard told Aiden. 

"Alright. But someone should go check on Seiji for a second, okay?" Aiden looked at the separate table where Seiji sat by himself. He was looking more angry than usual, shooting daggers at Charlie, who was now shoulder to shoulder with Nicholas.

If looks could kill... Charlie would be on her way to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!


End file.
